Change The Way You Look At Me!
by CherryMintAzzule
Summary: Sampai kemarin, menjadi fujoshi adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Jantungnya berdebar keras dan pipinya merona akibat melihat fanservice yang bertebaran di depan mata. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, Sakura merasa ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Best SasuSaku AU for Fiction for S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri V.


Pembawa petaka itu tersimpan manis di loker milik Naruto. Bentuknya kotak, berlapis beludru berwarna biru langit dengan pita merah yang cantik. Sekali lihat semua orang pun tahu kalau itu kotak cincin.

Romantis sekali.

Ada sebuah kertas ucapan yang mengintip malu-malu dari bawah kotak. Perlahan, Naruto menarik kartu ucapan itu dan membacanya, bersumpah dalam hati akan menguliti siapa pun yang bertanggung jawab atas candaan tak lucu ini.

Tapi, tak lama kemudian Naruto membeku. Nama pengirim itu ...

"Gyaaaa! SASUKE MELAMAR NARUTOOO!"

Dan Naruto yang kesal langsung melemparkan sepatunya ke makhluk laknat yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

 **Change The Way You Look At Me!**

CherryMintAzzule  
 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

#26  
 **Best SasuSaku AU for Fiction**

 **Rate-T** **  
**Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri.

 **Sampai kemarin, menjadi fujoshi adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Jantungnya berdebar keras dan pipinya merona akibat melihat fanservice yang bertebaran di depan mata. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, Sakura merasa ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Best SasuSaku AU for Fiction for S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri V.**

Sakura mengusap luka lebam di pipinya. Jejak samar telapak sepatu Naruto masih terlihat di sana. "Aku mengerti kamu bahagia sekali, tapi tolong lain kali lemparlah bunga. Mungkin, buket bunga di pernikahan kalian?"

Jam istirahat pertama dan Naruto sudah tak tahan ingin loncat dari jendela kelas mereka yang letaknya di lantai tiga. Ucapan Sakura barusan benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Ini sudah di luar batas kesabarannya.

" _Teme!_ Otak teman sejak kecilmu ini benar-benar geser!" Naruto mencak-mencak pada temannya yang duduk di kursi sebelah. "Mau sampai kapan dia menganggapku pasangan homomu?! Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku ini di hadapan Hinata-chan?"

Hinata adalah gadis incaran Naruto dari kelas sebelah. Cantik dan manis serta bertata krama. Entah mengapa Naruto berpikir pemuda urakan sepertinya bisa mendapatkan gadis seperti Hinata. Yang kemudian berubah menjadi keputusasaan akibat rumor cincin yang merebak bak wabah ebola. Cepat dan ganas, memutar fakta, meramu opini, menjadikan dirinya target tatapan penasaran sepagian ini. Hinata sudah pasti dengar dan Naruto merasa ia tidak bisa melihat matahari besok pagi.

Tapi, tentu saja Sasuke tidak peduli. Pemuda itu membalik lembar buku yang sedang dibacanya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. "Biarkan saja, dia akan berhenti sendiri," kata Sasuke kalem.

Naruto kembali menatap Sakura yang kedua matanya berbinar melihat mereka berdua. Jika pelangi imajinasi itu ada, pasti ketujuh warna itu sudah menggantung indah di atas kepala Sakura.

"Kalian sangat manis saat bertengkar. Ayo, ayo, lakukan lagi." Sakura menyemangati dengan senyum lebar terkembang.

Naruto menatap Sakura datar. "Aku tidak yakin, yang seperti ini sudah pasti perlu cuci otak, Sasuke." Ia menudingkan jarinya di depan hidung Sakura. Yang dituding malah tersenyum semakin lebar. "Dan kenapa pula kau meletakkan kotak cincin laknat itu di lokerku? Untuk apa sih?!"

"Dia 'kan _tsundere_. Mana mungkin kasih langsung, 'kan?" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih anteng dengan bukunya.

"Sasuke! Kau ucapkan sesuatu! Satu sekolah menggosipkan hal itu dan kau masih bisa baca buku?!" Naruto berdiri dan menarik buku yang sedang dibaca Sasuke. "A-atau jangan-jangan kau ..." Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya sendiri, matanya tajam menyelidik.

Sasuke mendesah lelah dan bergantian menatap dua wajah yang kontras di hadapannya. Satunya nelangsa dan penuh curiga, yang satunya bahagia luar biasa.

"Ikut aku." Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu.

"Eh? Ikut? Siapa yang ikut?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau lah, masa aku? Nanti kau cemburu lagi," goda Sakura dengan cengirannya yang membuat Naruto membekap wajahnya sekilas dengan tangannya yang besar.

Sasuke sudah menghilang, membuat Naruto pontang-panting menyusul. "Hei! Tunggu aku!"

"Baik-baik yaaa." Sakura melambai.

"Diam, kau, FUJOSHI!"

.

.

Sakura masih saja mengusapi pipinya yang sekarang membengkak. Ia sudah menempelinya dengan kompres jel dingin, tapi nyerinya masih sedikit terasa.

"Kalian membicarakan apa tadi? Rencana pernikahannya?" Sakura membuka percakapan, melirik teman seperjalanan yang wajahnya pucat seperti rembulan di atas mereka.

Sasuke Uchiha selalu berakhir pulang bersama Sakura sejak mereka kelas 1 SD. Mama mereka bahkan memaksa Sasuke untuk menggandeng tangan Sakura sepanjang perjalanan. Sasuke masih melakukannya sampai kelas 4 SD sebelum salah satu teman mengetahuinya dan menulis nama mereka di bawah payung cinta. Jadi, sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura baru akan bergandengan tangan jika sudah dekat rumah mereka.

"Mana tanganmu?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ketika mereka berbelok memasuki gang.

Sakura menurut dan memberikan tangannya. "Hm. Ngomong-ngomong, aku lumayan terkejut kau akan bertindak sejauh ini. Memang sih, sebentar lagi kita lulus SMA. Tapi, apa kau sudah bilang pada orangtuamu?"

Sakura menoleh dan melihat rumah besar Sasuke yang perlahan mereka lewati. Selalu seperti ini. Sasuke akan mengantarkannya sampai di depan pintu rumahnya yang terletak paling ujung lalu kembali ke rumahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan pipimu?" Sasuke malah balas bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Besok pagi juga sudah tidak bengkak lagi." Sakura malah tersenyum geli. "Aih. _Uke-_ mu memang menggemaskan sekali. Harusnya kau lihat wajahnya saat melihat kotak cincin itu. Sayang sekali aku lupa memotretnya!"

"Tak perlu. Aku bisa bayangkan wajahnya." Tanpa diduga, sebuah senyum lembut mengembang di wajah Sasuke. Sakura yang selalu berada di sisi temannya itu sejak mereka kecil, menyadari bahwa senyum itu sungguh tulus, membuat hatinya serasa dicubit.

"Ngg ... Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Soal cincin itu ... kau ... sungguh ... serius?"

Mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura dan berhenti di depan pagar rumahnya yang berwarna merah bata. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sakura dan menatap mata temannya lekat-lekat.

"Pertanyaan aneh. Bukankah kau yang paling semangat?"

Sakura sejenak teringat wajah Naruto sekembalinya dari pembicaraan dengan Sasuke. Wajahnya tampak aneh. Ekspesinya campuran enggan dan jijik, tapi rona merah di wajahnya sungguh manis sekali.

"Apa Naruto mau?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"E-eh?"

Sasuke maju satu langkah dan sedikit menunduk menatap Sakura yang mendongak. "Bukankah kau sendiri bisa merubahku?"

"E-eh?"

"Merubahku yang tadinya lurus jadi 'belok' begini?"

"E-EH?!"

Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Kali ini lebih tepat disebut seringai. "Bukankah kau bilang kami sangat serasi? Untuk apa menyia-nyiakan kerja kerasmu menjodohkan kami?"

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun bersama, Sakura merasa tidak mengenali Sasuke. Ada yang aneh dari pemuda bermata hitam kelam itu.

Alis Sakura turun, matanya menyipit. "Sungguh karena aku?"

"Ya."

Jawaban itu, entah mengapa, menohok Sakura.

"Ya sudah, masuk sana. Aku harus menelepon Naruto atau dia akan ngambek. Aku sudah janji."

Sasuke melambai sekilas dan berjalan melawan arah. Meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Ta-tapi 'kan, aku cuma bercanda ..."

Sakura berbisik pelan, separuh berharap kalau angin malam akan menyampaikannya pada sang pemuda yang sudah sampai di ujung jalan.

.

.

Sampai kemarin, menjadi fujoshi adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Jantungnya berdebar keras dan pipinya merona akibat melihat _fanservice_ yang bertebaran di depan mata. Dari pasangan cinta segitiga Shikamaru-Kiba-Shino, pasangan kalem nan menghanyutkan Neji-Gaara, atau bahkan yang paling aneh, Chouji-Lee. Namun, tentu saja OTP favorit Sakura adalah Sasuke-Naruto yang duduk berdampingan tak jauh dari kursinya sendiri.

Segala tingkah mereka benar-benar membuat dunia Sakura jungkir-balik. Kadang manis-menggemaskan. Kadang juga _hot_ dan mendebarkan. Tak peduli pembelaan dari keduanya—yah, Sasuke biasanya hanya meliriknya—Sakura tidak bisa mengartikan tindak-tanduk mereka sebagai hal yang biasa.

Terlebih hari ini.

"Hati-hati, itu cairan korosif." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto yang hampir menangani zat kimia di meja percobaan mereka tanpa sarung tangan. Seraya memberikan sarung tangan karet, Sasuke memegang satu tangan Naruto.

Dan apa itu? Naruto merona dengan tingkah sangat _tsundere_!

"A-aku tahu! Kemarikan sarung tangannya!" Menyambar sarung tangan karet dari tangan Sasuke, Naruto memunggungi partnernya dan menggerutu tak jelas.

Jam pelajaran ketiga, olahraga.

Sasuke dan Naruto terkenal berbakat di bidang olahraga. Tapi, di antara keduanya, Sasuke lebih mahir dalam urusan men _dribble_ bola basket. Terbukti di lapangan _indoor_ saat ini, Sasuke begitu mendominasi permainan. Tim lawan yang merasa kalah telak, akhirnya memilih main kasar.

"Naruto!"

Si pirang yang lengah penjagaannya, didorong tersungkur hingga terguling. Sasuke yang ada di depan ring lawan, tanpa pikir panjang langsung membuang bolanya dan berlari menghampiri sang teman sebangku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto merintih sebagai jawaban.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke menggendong Naruto di punggungnya dan menabrak bahu orang-orang yang menghalangi jalan.

Heroik sekali _seme_ yang satu ini.

Di jam makan siang, akibat tangan yang terkilir di jam olahraga tadi, Naruto hanya menatap bekal makanannya dengan tatapan datar. Jangankan memakan isinya, membuka kotaknya dengan satu tangan pun ia tidak bisa.

Tapi di sanalah ia, Sasuke Uchiha, yang tanpa banyak bicara merapatkan kedua kotak makan mereka, membuka keduanya, dan bergantian menyuapi dirinya dan Naruto dengan isi _bento_ hari itu.

Sungguh sangat perhatian.

Dan sungguh sangat mencurigakan.

Sakura tidak menyangkal kalau itu adalah _fanservice_ terbaik yang ia terima selama ini. Apalagi wajah Naruto selalu merona dengan ekspresi enggan yang menggemaskan. Atau saat sedang suap-suapan kali ini, Naruto bersikeras agar Sasuke menyingkirkan paprika hijau yang dibencinya. Tapi, Sasuke malah melotot dan mendorong masuk paprika itu dengan paksa.

"Diam atau kucium kau!"

Itu. Jelas. ANEH.

Sasuke tak pernah bicara asal bunyi. Dia memikirkan segala ucapan dan tindakannya. Jadi, kalau ia sampai mengatakannya, berarti dia benar-benar serius.

Ruang kelasnya yang tadinya hanya sedikit ramai akibat obrolan seru antar teman, menjadi lebih riuh setelah ucapan Sasuke barusan. Kelas Sakura jelas tidak berisi fujoshi dan fudanshi semua. Tapi mereka benar-benar tertarik dengan hubungan OTP Sakura yang satu itu.

"Menikah. Mereka pasti akan menikah segera setelah lulus."

"Aku tidak relaaaa. Tapi, mereka terlihat manis saat bersamaa. Aku harus apaaa?!"

"Sial! Naruto kenapa jadi terlihat imut ketika sedang disuapi begitu? Dan kenapa kepalaku ini? Apa aku sudah jadi fudanshi?! Atau malah 'belok'?!"

"Aku tidak bisa napas! Aku tidak bisa napaass!"

Tinggalah Sakura yang mengerutkan dahi di sudut kelas, tenggelam di antara jeritan histeris para fujodanshi _wanna be_. Sedikit bingung tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, Sakura merasa ini tidak seharusnya terjadi.

.

.

Mikoto Uchiha sudah menunggu keduanya di depan rumah Sasuke saat mereka baru tiba di ujung jalan. Dengan senyum lembut dan lambaian tangan, bibi kesayangan Sakura itu meminta Sakura mendekat. Segera saja Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berjalan dengan santai dan memeluk mamanya Sasuke itu dengan erat.

"Kenapa Bibi di luar? Tidak dingin?" tanya Sakura yang masih bermanja dengan elusan Bibi Mikoto di puncak kepalanya. "Paman mana? Di dalam?"

Bibi Mikoto menunggu Sasuke sampai di tempat mereka sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Tadi orangtuamu menelepon Bibi karena ponselmu tak aktif. Mereka pergi ke Ame sore tadi. Mendadak ada urusan dan tidak akan pulang. Jadi, malam ini kau menginap di rumah kami."

"Eh? Lalu aku tidur di mana?" Sakura yang sudah hapal betul seluk-beluk rumah keluarga Uchiha yakin tak ada kamar kosong lagi. Apalagi saat ini Itachi sedang ada di rumah untuk istirahat sejenak setelah bertarung dengan penyusunan skripsi.

"Tentu saja di kamar Sasuke."

"Bibi!"

"Ibu!"

Keduanya berseru bersamaan tapi seruan Sasuke lebih melengking dan mendominasi. Wajah putra bungsu kebanggan Paman dan Bibi Uchiha itu memerah aneh. Marah? Malu?

"Kenapa?" ibunya menatap Sasuke heran. "Kalian bahkan pernah mandi sama-sama waktu kecil dulu ..."

"Aduh, Bi. Itu berapa tahun yang lalu?" Sakura tak paham dengan jalan pikir ibunya Sasuke ini.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalian sekarang baru SMA, cuma beda beberapa tahun—"

"Tapi laki-laki itu mengalami banyak hal selama masa pubernya!" Sasuke menyambar cepat, dadanya mulai naik-turun dengan cepat. "Mana mungkin aku sekamar dengan anak perempuan!"

"Banyak hal apanya?" Bibi Mikoto mencubit pipi Sasuke sebelum yang bersangkutan bisa mengelak. "Lagipula, kalian jadi bisa banyak mengobrol atau mengerjakan tugas sama-sama. Bukannya itu menyenangkan?"

"Ibu—"

"Kalau kau mau protes lebih lanjut, bilang pada Ayahmu." Bibi Mikoto menarik Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah, menghindari amukan putranya yang akan segera meledak. "Ayo, sayang. Kau harus mandi dan kita bisa makan bersama! Aduh, Bibi kangen sekali denganmu!"

Sakura nyengir seraya mengintip Sasuke dari atas bahunya. Dengan penuh simpati, Sakura melambaikan tangan yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam.

Seraaaammm!

.

.

"Sakura, bisa ke sini sebentar?"

Sakura sedang asik bercanda dan mengobrol sambil mencuci piring bekas makan malam saat ayah Sasuke memanggilnya. Paman berambut hitam dengan gaya keren itu melambaikan tangan, meminta Sakura mengikutinya yang langsung berjalan ke arah serambi samping.

"Sudah, temani Pamanmu sana!" Bibi Mikoto mengambil piring yang sedang dibilas Sakura.

"Oke. Tunggu sebentar, Paman!" cepat-cepat Sakura melepas sarung tangan karetnya dan menyusul Fugaku Uchiha. Di perjalanan, ia melewati tangga menuju ke lantai dua, tempat kamar Uchiha bersaudara.

Makan malam tadi, Sasuke selesai lebih cepat dan meninggalkan meja makan dengan wajah datar yang terdeteksi menyimpan kejengkelan. Si bungsu itu harus menerima titah ayahnya tentang pembagian kamar. Toh, cuma semalam. Begitu kata kepala keluarga Uchiha. Sakura sebagai tamu tak bisa banyak membantu sahabatnya yang sikapnya ia akui agak aneh itu.

Ralat, Sasuke sebenarnya selalu aneh. Orang-orang saja yang tidak tahu.

Sakura mendapati Paman Fugaku sedang duduk bersila sambil melihat kolam ikan koi yang disinari cahaya bulan purnama. Di sebelahnya ada sebuah bungkusan kecil. Dengan hati-hati, Sakura duduk di hadapan pamannya.

"Ada apa, Paman?" Sakura bertanya.

Paman Fugaku mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap Sakura. "Ini untukmu." Bungkusan kecil nan cantik itu berpindah ke pangkuan Sakura. "Oleh-oleh dari Kiri. Sasuke lupa membawanya ke sekolah."

"Oh ..." Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Terima kasih, Paman!"

Paman Fugaku tersenyum tipis—sebuah cara senyum yang dicontoh oleh anak-anaknya dengan sama persis. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Baik. Sebentar lagi mau ujian, jadi kami jarang main ke luar lagi. Doakan kami ya, Paman!" Sakura nyengir lebar.

"Kau pintar, Paman tidak khawatir padamu." Paman Fugaku memasukkan tangannya ke lengan kimono yang ia pakai. "Sebaliknya, Paman agak khawatir pada Sasuke."

"Eh? Kenapa? Dia malas belajar akhir-akhir ini?"

Selama ini, urutan peringkat paralel di sekolahnya tidak pernah berubah. Selalu Shikamaru-Ino-Neji-Sasuke-Sakura yang menempati Top 5 meski kadang suka bertukar urutan—minus Shikamaru. Terkutuklah si jenius tukang tidur itu! Harusnya paman tampannya ini tidak perlu khawatir. Lagipula, keluarga Uchiha dikenal dengan keturunan berintelejensi tinggi.

"Bukan soal pelajaran, ini hal lain ..."

"Hal lain apa?" Sakura bingung.

Paman Fugaku menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. "Sakura," panggilnya. Entah mengapa suasananya berubah tegang.

"Y-ya?" Dan Sakura ikut tegang.

"Kenapa ... Sasuke ..."

 _Apa? Kenapa? Apanya kenapa?_ Sakura ribut sendiri dalam hati.

"Tidak pernah membawa pacarnya ke rumah?"

Oh.

Sedetik, Sakura masih me- _loading_ pertanyaan yang diucapkan Paman Fugaku dengan nada sedikit sedih itu. Antara bersimpati dan geli ingin tertawa, Sakura akhirnya mengambil jalan bijak dengan mengatupkan bibirnya erat-erat, khawatir tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Paman bertanya padaku kenapa Sasuke tidak punya pacar?"

Anggukan polos dari pamannya membuat Sakura mengeluarkan suara aneh dalam usahanya menahan tawa.

"Ya ampun, Paman! Kukira apa!"

Paman Fugaku menatap Sakura yang megap-megap, mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tak menentu akibat menahan tawa. Menyadari tatapan mata pamannya yang serius, Sakura mau tak mau ikut serius.

"Kau dan Sasuke sudah sama-sama sejak kalian bayi. Sasuke pasti tidak akan menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu. Jadi, apa dia pernah cerita tentang gadis yang ia suka?" tanya Paman Fugaku penuh harap.

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil berusaha mengingat.

"Ah! Namanya Ensi!" Sakura mengangguk dengan tampang yakin seraya menepukkan kepalan tangannya di atas telapak tangan yang lain.

"Ensi?" tanya Paman Fugaku heran.

"Ya. Ensiklopedia."

Detik berikutnya Sakura menjerit tertahan saat pamannya mencoba mengambil lagi bungkusan yang ia berikan.

"Maaf! Aku cuma bercanda! Bercanda, Paman!"

Paman Fugaku menghela napas keras. Matanya kembali menatap kolam ikan. Menyadari kekhawatiran pamannya yang nyata dan bukan rekayasa, mau tak mau Sakura merasa tak enak juga.

"Tapi, Paman ... Sasuke memang sangat suka belajar. Dia tidak pernah bicara soal gadis-gadis. Yah, minus kelakuan _fans_ -nya yang menjengkelkan. Tapi, tidak pernah ada yang disuka. Aku yakin soal itu."

Paman Fugaku masih diam, membuat Sakura pun ikut diam.

"Apa dia suka laki-laki?"

Kalau saja Sakura sedang minum sekarang, sudah pasti ia tersedak.

"A-apa?"

Jangan bilang gosip 'lamaran' Sasuke pada Naruto tersebar hingga ke telinga Fugaku Uchiha. Atau, Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakannya?

"Merangkai bunga, merajut, dan melukis. Selain itu, membeli boneka. Lalu, jadi sering mandi, selalu wangi, dan rajin sekali memasak kue. Itu semua yang dilakukan Bibi Mikoto saat mengandung Sasuke. Paman sampai yakin kalau ia mengandung anak perempuan."

Sakura tidak tahu itu. Pantas saja Sasuke lahir dengan tampang _bishie._

"Paman akui, Sasuke itu ... yah, dia ... cantik." Suara Paman Fugaku tercekat seolah akan menangis. Sakura ikut meringis. "Kalau tidak punya pacar perempuan, jangan bilang kalau pacarnya itu laki-laki?"

Pertanyaan yang Paman Fugaku lontarkan dengan sukses menancap di jantung Sakura.

"Paman tahu hal itu semakin umum akhir-akhir ini ..."

Sakura mulai keringat dingin.

"Dan Sasuke itu benar-benar target empuk. Dia itu bisa jadi sangat imut ..."

Sakura nyaris bilang kalau Sasuke adalah _seme_ -nya tapi berhasil ia tahan.

"Akan jadi apa masa depannya nanti? Paman sudah bermimpi menimang cucunya sejak Sasuke masih SMP ..."

Sakura mencoba fokus mendengarkan suara jangkrik tapi tidak berhasil.

"Paman ... takut."

Sudah. Sudah. Sakura tidak sanggup.

"A-aku yakin Sasuke hanya belum bertemu gadis yang menarik perhatiannya." Sakura mencoba menghibur. "Bukannya Itachi- _nii-chan_ juga belum punya pacar?"

"Memangnya gara-gara apa skripsinya amburadul? Anak itu kerjaannya pacaran mulu dengan gadis yang namanya Deidara."

"Eh? Namanya kok seperti laki-laki?"

Paman Fugaku membeku.

"A-ah! Mungkin itu nama keluarganya! Pasti nama keluarganya!" Sakura cepat-cepat meralat. Ia harus menahan celetukannya kalau tak mau menginjak ranjau. Wajah Paman Fugaku semakin sedih di bawah cahaya bulan.

Canggung. Hening. Hanya terdengar kecipak air dan nyanyian jangkrik melatari suasana.

"Paman?" Sakura mencoba menarik kesadaran Paman Fugaku dari alam khayalan.

"Alangkah baiknya kalau kalian berdua pacaran ...," bisik Paman Fugaku pelan namun jelas terdengar.

Sakura tertawa kaku. Bagaimana kalau pamannya sampai tahu kelakuannya selama ini? Sakura tidak berani membayangkan. Pacaran dengan Sasuke? Ia malah selalu menggodanya dan Naruto.

"Paman tidak mau dia mengambil jalan yang salah, Sakura. Apa yang harus Paman katakan nanti pada _Kami-sama_?"

Kalimat yang barusan sukses membuat Sakura bungkam, tenggelam dalam jutaan pertanyaan yang selama ini ia abaikan.

Benar.

Apa yang harus _ia_ katakan pada _Kami-sama_?

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Ah, sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau naik dan mengerjakan tugas. Jangan sampai kau tidur kemalaman."

Paman Fugaku mengusap kepala Sakura penuh sayang. Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengucapkan ' _Oyasumi_ ' dengan suara pelan. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya sedang berkecamuk akibat pembicaraan barusan. Dengan langkah gontai ia meninggalkan sang paman yang tetap diam di tempatnya, menatap permukaan air kolam dengan mata hitam yang menggelap seperti langit malam.

.

.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dengan hati-hati, membuat si empunya kamar yang sedang berteleponan di meja belajar sama sekali tak mendengar kedatangannya.

"Kau harus berhenti banyak makan ramen, bisa gendut." Sakura mendengar Sasuke bicara pada seseorang di seberang sana. Tapi, siapa lagi yang sangat menyukai ramen kalau bukan Naruto?

"Aku tidak mau mentraktir kau lagi. Kali berikutnya kita pergi ke luar, kau yang harus traktir!"

Entah berapa lama Sakura berdiri di sana. Pikirannya terbelah dua. Sebagian dirinya merenungi pembicaraannya dengan Paman Fugaku, sebagian yang lain meronta ingin berselebrasi karena mendengar percakapan Sasuke-Naruto yang bahasannya kian pribadi.

"Jam tangan yang kau belikan norak! Aku tidak mau memakainya!"

Sakura menutup pintu di belakangnya dan bersandar di sana. Masih memerhatikan Sasuke yang mencorat-coret sesuatu di atas buku catatan yang terbuka di atas meja.

"Aku tidak suka warna kuning, dasar bodoh. Masa' kau tidak tahu warna kesukaanku apa?" Tangan Sasuke masih aktif bergerak menulis entah apa dengan pensil mekaniknya. Sakura ingat hari ini mereka tidak ada tugas. Jadi, Sasuke bisa menulis apa saja.

Sakura merasa gamang. Ia takut mendekat. Ia takut ... akan ikut dalam pembicaraan, menggoda mereka, memuji kecocokan mereka, dan tertawa seperti biasanya. Ia takut ... merasa senang.

"Sakura?" Sasuke terlihat kaget melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di dalam kamar. Sakura juga sama terkejutnya dan hanya menatap Sasuke.

"A-aku capek. Tidur duluan, ya?"

Dengan gerakan tergesa Sakura naik ke ranjang Sasuke dan menenggelamkan dirinya di bawah selimut, mencoba tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua pemuda itu yang terus berlangsung hingga jauh malam.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, Sakura tak banyak bicara. Sasuke jelas menyadari keanehan gadis itu. Apa mungkin ... dia marah?

Ada banyak alasan mengapa Sasuke melarang Sakura tidur berdua dengannya meski tak satu ranjang juga. Salah satunya adalah kebiasaan tidur Sakura yang berantakan. Pagi tadi, bukannya tertidur di atas ranjang, Sakura malah terbangun di sebelah Sasuke yang tidur bertelanjang dada. Sakura sih, tidak menjerit. Salah Sasuke juga kenapa tidurnya malam itu lelap sekali (ah iya, dia berteleponan dengan Naruto sampai jam 3 pagi). Tapi, kediaman Sakura ini membuat Sasuke berasumsi lain.

"Kau marah karena tadi pagi?"

"E-eh? Aku kenapa?" Sakura yang kaget dengan pertanyaan Sasuke malah balas bertanya.

"Yang tadi pagi ... kau marah karena itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak." Sakura menatap Sasuke heran. "Kenapa aku harus marah? 'Kan, aku yang jatuh ke _futon_ -mu."

"Yah. Aku 'kan tidur setengah telanjang tadi."

"Memang kenapa?" Keheranan Sakura malah tambah besar. "Kau kan tidak suka perempuan. Kok sendirinya lupa."

Sakura masih bicara panjang-pendek soal kekhawatiran Sasuke yang aneh akan apa yang mungkin terjadi di antara mereka sehingga tak menyadari Sasuke berjalan kian pelan, hingga jauh tertinggal di belakangnya.

.

.

Sakura tak bisa menghabiskan _bento_ buatan Bibi Mikoto, tak peduli sekeras apapun usahanya. Pikirannya masih terus memutar ulang pembicaraan dengan Paman Fugaku, menimbulkan rasa gelisah yang mengganggu. Padahal, seharusnya hari ini jadi hari yang menyenangkan bagi Sakura. Neji dan Gaara tadi pagi terlihat jalan bersama di dekat gerbang, Shikamaru dan Shino tidur bersandar pada Kiba saat jam pelajaran Sejarah Dunia. Lee juga tampak tak menyerah menyemangati Chouji dengan program diet dan olahraga lari paginya di lapangan _outdoor_ sekolah.

Anehnya, semua itu malah mengganggu Sakura.

Sakura akhirnya melangkahkan kaki ke klinik sekolah. Mungkin tidur sejenak akan menjernihkan pikirannya. Tapi, ketika tiba di depan pintu geser klinik sekolah, Sakura malah membeku alih-alih menggeser pintu itu terbuka.

Ia mendengar suara.

"Jangan banyak gerak!"

Sasuke.

Dan juga suara yang lainnya.

"Sa-sakit, _Teme_!"

Naruto.

Sedang apa mereka?

"A-aww! Pelan-pel—AKH!"

Sakura tremor dadakan mendengar jeritan tertahan Naruto barusan. Jangan bilang mereka ...

"Haruno- _san_ , kau kenapa?"

Sakura terlonjak akibat tepukan di bahunya. Itu adalah Shizune, dokter klinik sekolah.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa!"

"Wajahmu pucat. Kenapa kau tidak masuk dan tidur?" Shizune maju dan menggeser pintu itu terbuka. Sakura tak sempat mencegahnya ... dan sekarang ia melihat _mereka_.

Naruto duduk di salah satu ranjang yang mengadap ke pintu sedangkan Sasuke berdiri menghadapnya, sekaligus memunggungi Sakura dan Shizune. Seragam pemuda berambut pirang itu tersampir di kepala ranjang, menampilkan dada bidang yang sebagian tertutupi tubuh Sasuke. Juga _tangan_ mereka yang entah sedang dalam posisi apa. Sakura tak sanggup membayangkan.

"A-aku permisi dulu, _Sensei_!"

"Loh? Haruno- _san_? Kau tidak jadi masuk? Haruno- _san_!"

.

.

Sakura bersembunyi di GOR hingga pulang sekolah. Dengan langkah lemas dan diseret-seret ia menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tas. Kepalanya yang menunduk sepanjang jalan membuat ia tak melihat Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu.

"Dari mana saja?" tanyanya langsung.

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya. Bingung juga apa yang harus diucapkan.

"Seharian ini tingkahmu aneh. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?"

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang sanggup Sakura ucapkan. Kepalanya penuh sekali dan dadanya sesak. Tapi kalau pun tidak, ia tetap harus meminta maaf.

Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat. Dia sahabatnya. Satu-satunya sahabatnya. Kenapa Sakura membuat semuanya serba sulit bagi Sasuke? Kenapa di awal, ia tidak sadar kalau keadaan akan jadi buruk?

Paman Fugaku punya sifat keras yang bahkan tidak bisa diluluhkan Bibi Mikoto. Harga dirinya juga sangat tinggi. Akan sulit baginya menerima Sasuke. Sasuke yang sekarang. Dan untuk Sasuke sendiri, akan sulit baginya untuk mengambil jalan berlawanan. Mimpinya untuk jadi dokter, jelas butuh banyak dukungan, baik mental maupun finansial. Menyatakan kebenaran—yang sebenarnya Sakura masih sedikit ragu—akan membuat namanya tercoret dari daftar keluarga Uchiha.

Lalu, ia akan sendirian.

Ah. Tidak.

Ia masih ada.

Ia harus ada bagi Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Apa?"

"Aku minta maaf."

Sasuke terlihat jengkel. "Kenapa kau tidak langsung bicara ke intinya?"

Sakura menimbang-nimbang sebentar. Tapi, mengatakannya adalah yang paling baik. "Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu 'belok'," Sakura memulai, "kupikir itu lucu, melihatmu dan Naruto. Aku tidak tahu kalau akan begini jadinya."

"Tentu saja yang kalian lakukan itu hal tabu. Aku pun tahu. Maaf memaksakan ini pada kalian. Menganggapnya tidak terjadi, melupakannya, mengulang kembali, jelas tidak bisa. Kamu sudah memilih dan itu pun karenaku. Makanya, aku mau bilang ..."

Sakura menghela napas.

"Aku tahu ini salah. Tapi aku akan selalu di sisimu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian!"

Sakura mengucapkannya dalam satu tarikan napas. Hal yang memberatkan dadanya, hal yang membuat tubuhnya tak bisa berhenti gemetar. Ia bukannya tak tahu dengan mereka yang mengambil jalan berbeda hingga keluarga tak bisa menerima. Membayangkan Sasuke harus melewati kesulitan itu akibat 'perjodohannya', Sakura tak mungkin diam saja.

Itulah kenapa ia merasa sedih dan takut. Itulah kenapa matanya terasa panas dan pedih.

"SESUATU jelas sudah terjadi." Sasuke mendekat. "Apa yang membuatmu sampai berpikir begitu? Katakan!"

"A-ayahmu." Sakura tergagap. "Paman Fugaku ingin punya cucu darimu. Kau juga tahu seperti apa ayahmu itu. Kalau ia mendengar tentangmu dan Naruto, aku khawatir Paman Fugaku akan mengusirmu."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Maaf Sasuke. Aku yang salah. Aku yang bodoh. Tolong maafkan aku." Tanpa bisa dicegah, Sakura mulai terisak. Pemikiran buruk yang terus menghantuinya sepanjang hari membuat Sakura tak tahan lagi.

Menjadi fujoshi, ternyata tidak semenyenangkan yang ia duga. Yang awalnya hanya main-main, sekarang malah menentukan nasib seseorang. Sebenarnya sejak awal pun Sakura tidak pernah membenarkan hubungan semacam itu. Murni untuk hiburan semata karena lucu saja menurutnya. Tapi demi Sasuke, Sakura akan melawan batas prinsipnya sendiri.

Sakura yang tenggelam dalam kesedihannya sendiri, tidak menyadari Sasuke yang sudah berdiri sangat dekat di depannya hingga tangan pemuda itu terulur. Menyorongkan kotak berpita merah yang membawa petaka itu.

"A-apa ... ni?" Sakura agak kesulitan bicara akibat senggukan. "Cincin untuk Naruto?"

"Buka saja." Sasuke mengambil satu tangan Sakura dan menjejalkan kotak cincin itu di sana.

Masih dengan mata basah dan hidung merah berair, Sakura perlahan membuka kotak cincin itu. Di antara bantalan berwarna merah itulah tersemat cincin emas putih bertahtakan batu zamrud yang berbentuk bunga sakura.

"Eh ... cincinnya bagus." Sakura yang kebingungan hanya bisa memberikan pujian standar. Sayangnya, pujiannya itu malah membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Lihat ke dalam cincin itu."

"Hah? Apa?"

Sasuke mendengus lagi. Dengan rasa gemas, ia menarik cincin itu dan menahannya tepat di depan mata Sakura hingga ukiran kecil-kecil yang ada di bagian dalam cincin bisa terbaca.

 _Be my only love and bestfriend in my life—_

 _—Haruno Sakura_

 _Be. My. Only. Love. And. Bestfriend. In. My. Life._ HARUNO. SAKURA.

"Itu tidak pernah kuniatkan untuk melamar Naruto. Aku keliru meletakkannya karena loker kalian bersebelahan." Sasuke menurunkan cincin itu dan memainkannya di tangannya. "Kegugupanku malah membuat ini jadi makin rumit. Kau bahkan sampai mengoceh tidak jelas."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, tahu! Apa kau tidak tahu, betapa takutnya aku?! Kau ini antisosial, tidak punya banyak teman. Saat kau susah dan keluarga tidak ada, mau bagaimana kau nanti? Kau juga suka pilih-pilih makanan. Cengeng dan penakut. Takut ketinggian lah, takut kecoak lah. Kau itu sulit! Bicaramu juga pedas! Dengan semua kejelekanmu itu, apa ada yang bisa tahan?" Sakura melupakan cincin itu dan malah benar-benar mengoceh tidak jelas. "Yah, Naruto mungkin bisa menurutimu. Dia pada dasarnya orang yang penurut ..."

Hening.

"Sudah selesai dengan histeriamu?"

"Histeria apanya?!"

Sasuke memejamkan mata sekilas. Ketika ia membukanya lagi, Sakura tahu ada yang berbeda. Tapi, ia tidak yakin itu apa.

"Kau selalu melihatku. Kau selalu di sisiku. Kau tahu segalanya tentangku hingga ke hal-hal terkecil. Tapi kenapa, kau tidak bisa lihat kalau aku _menyukaimu._ "

"Ap—"

"Kau selalu kuperhatikan. Kau selalu kuistimewakan. Kau selalu kuutamakan. Hanya kau satu-satunya gadis yang kuizinkan ada di sisiku. Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah _memperhatikan_?"

"I-itu—"

"Aku rela jadi bahan fantasimu. Aku rela asal kau bisa tertawa. Tapi, mau sampai _kapan_?"

"Sasu—"

"Kau selalu menganggapku anak kecil atau teman sepermainan. Saat aku bertelanjang dada kau bahkan tidak merona. Aku tak tahu apakah kita begitu dekat hingga kau bisa bersikap seperti itu ataukah karena kau benar-benar _tak peduli_?"

"He—"

"AKU SELALU MENYUKAIMU!"

"AKU JUGA!"

Sasuke terkejut. Tapi, Sakura sama terkejutnya dengan yang ia katakan. Rahasia miliknya sendiri yang selama ini tak terucapkan malah dibeberkan di hadapan yang bersangkutan.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Sasuke menuntut, matanya menatap Sakura tajam. Sadar bahwa mengelak adalah jalan terakhir untuk menghadapi Uchiha, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mengungkap kejujuran.

"A-aku menyukaimu. Sejak dulu. Sejauh aku mengingat, kau selalu ada di sisiku." Sakura tak berani mengangkat wajah, tapi ia memastikan suaranya jelas terdengar. Sambil menahan malu, ia meneruskan. "Aku sangat sangat menyukaimu. Saat pulang sekolah adalah waktu yang paling kutunggu karena kau akan menggandeng tanganku. Tapi, SD kelas empat, kau menolak bergandengan tangan lagi. Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya aku mendengar itu, 'kan?"

Dada Sasuke mencelos, teringat dengan perkataannya di masa lalu. Memang benar ia yang meminta karena malu dengan ucapan teman-temannya. Padahal saat itu pun, ia sudah menyukai Sakura. Ya Tuhan. Ia sudah melukai Sakura tanpa sadar.

"Tapi semakin dewasa, aku mengerti kalau mencintai tak berarti harus memiliki. Kau yang juga tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis manapun, membuat semuanya lebih mudah. Aku dan kau berteman, cukup seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu, apa tujuanmu menjodoh-jodohkanku dengan Naruto?"

"E-eh? Itu?" Sakura mengangkat wajah hingga rona kemerahan di pipinya jelas terlihat. "A-aku melakukannya hanya untuk lucu-lucuan saja. Kalian memang terlihat manis bersama. Lagipula, lebih mudah bagiku melihat kau dengan laki-laki lain dibanding dengan perempuan lain. Ngg ... maaf."

Sasuke mendengus dengan gemas. Sakura sendiri mencoba meluluhkan hati Sasuke dengan memasang wajah polosnya—yang untungnya berhasil.

"Ini." Sasuke menyodorkan kembali cincin di tangannya pada Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura malah bingung.

"Kenapa? Apa aku harus mengembalikan cincin ini pada Naruto?!"

"Ja-jangan!" Sakura menyambarnya dengan cepat dari tangan Sasuke dan memeluknya erat di dada.

Sasuke diam menunggu, tapi Sakura tak kunjung memakainya.

"Kenapa tidak dipakai?"

Sakura buru-buru memakainya. Ia agak terkesima mendapati cincin itu bisa begitu pas di jarinya.

"Ng ... terima kasih." Sakura mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sasuke. Yang jadi objek perhatian tanpa risih malah menarik tangan Sakura, memerhatikan cincin yang kini tersemat di jari manis sang gadis.

"Tapi, yang tidak kumengerti, bukankah kau menyukai Naruto?"

Sasuke mengerutkan alis dan melemparkan tatapan tak percaya pada Sakura. "Apa kau tidak sadar kalau itu sekedar _acting_?"

"Tapi terlihat nyata ..." Sakura kembali mengingat-ingat tingkah ambigu Sasuke-Naruto dua hari ini.

"Aku yang meminta Naruto untuk berpura-pura. Aku ingin lihat reaksimu."

"Kau rela memegang-megang tubuh Naruto di klinik hanya untuk tahu perasaanku? Apa itu terdengar masuk akal? Kurasa kau ada maksud lain ..."

"Itu karena tadi siang lengannya tergores besi tangga yang karatan. Aku cuma bantu mengobati lukanya karena Shizune- _Sensei_ tidak ada."

"Sungguh?"

"Sakura ..." Sasuke mendesah lelah. Sepertinya otak Sakura benar-benar perlu dicuci.

"Atau jangan-jangan ... kau _bi_?" tatapan mata gadis di depannya membuat Sasuke _stress_ tiba-tiba _._

"Hentikan. Hentikan fantasimu itu sekarang!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa loh, kalau diduakan dengan Naruto." Sakura—yang melihat Sasuke terjahili nampak begitu manis, malah melupakan penyesalannya barusan dan kembali 'menjodohkan' keduanya.

"Sakura ..." Sasuke mengerang.

"Kau menolak tawaranku? Ini tawaran yang benar-benar bagus loh!"

Sasuke sudah merah hingga ke telinga. Entah jengkel atau malu, yang jelas ia terlihat begitu lucu. Menyadari bahwa Sasuke yang di hadapannya adalah Sasuke yang sama, Sasuke yang mencintainya, Sasuke yang 'normal', membuat semua beban Sakura hilang begitu saja.

Sakura tertawa dan tiba-tiba saja menarik kerah seragam Sasuke lantas mengecup bibir pemuda itu secepat kilat.

"Aku bercanda. Mana mungkin aku mau membagi milikku? Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini pelit?" Lagi, Sakura tertawa. Terlebih melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang bahkan tidak mengedipkan mata.

Menepuk lengan atas Sasuke, Sakura melewatinya dan melenggang menuju kelas. Tasnya masih tersimpan di meja. Dengan kesalapahaman yang sudah terselesaikan, langkahnya terasa lebih ringan. "Tapi, kurasa aku akan bantu Naruto untuk mendapatkan Hinata. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Bagaimana menurut—"

Sakura tidak menyelesaikan pertanyaannya karena Sasuke sudah memutar tubuhnya dan menciumnya _lama_.

 **Fin**

 **OMAKE**

Bergandengan tangan, Sakura sesekali melompat-lompat di sisi Sasuke sambil mengamati cincin yang ada di jari manisnya.

" _Be my only love and bestfriend in my life ..._ apa ini tidak berlebihan, Sasuke? Ini seperti kau melamarku dibanding mengajak pacaran."

"Aku tidak pernah berniat menjadikanmu pacar." Sasuke menjawab kalem.

"Hah? Maksudmu benar-benar melamarku? Ya ampun! Kita 'kan belum lulus SMA! Tahu begitu—"

"Tahu begitu apa? Tahu begitu kulamar Naruto saja?!"

Sakura berdecak kesal. "Apa hanya itu ancamanmu? Menikah dengan Naruto?"

"Iya." Sasuke menyahut dengan ketus.

"Huh. Seperti berani melakukannya saja."

"Aku berani melakukan apa saja untuk menarik perhatianmu."

"Hoek!" Sakura meniru suara orang muntah yang dihadiahi jitakan oleh Sasuke. "Baik, baik, kuterima lamaranmu dengan lapang dada, U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke."

"Terima kasih, U-chi-ha Sa-ku-ra."

Sakura mendengus geli mendengar sang calon suami merubah namanya seenak jidat. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, ia menyukai nama itu. Terlebih saat Sasuke yang mengucapkannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke. Teman Itachi- _nii-chan_ ... Deidara itu ... laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki."

"..."

 **A/N :**

 **Satu, selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri! Semoga ibadah puasa kita diterimaNya.**

 **Kedua, terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini.**

 **Ketiga, Viva BTC!**

 **Keempat, kenapa saya buat fic asdfghjkl ini?**

 **Kelima, Fujodanshi, maaf. Tapi, saya bukannya sedang cari masalah dengan kalian.**

 **Jujur saja, fic ini hasil pelarian dari fic utama untuk BTC yang** ** _stuck_** **di kisaran 5k words. Dua ff itu terbengkalai karena saya tak sanggup lagi menggalau. Ff ini juga** ** _plot_** **-nya saya rasa kurang matang. Maklumi saja, ini dikebut semalam. *lirik** ** _draf_** **ff yang sudah dirangkai sebulanan ini.**

 **Mungkin setelah ini kalian jadi bertanya-tanya.**

 **'Author fujoshi ya?'**

 **Bukan.**

 **'Terus, kok ff-nya gini banget?'**

 **Authornya aja begini banget -_- ya jadinya ffnya begini banget.**

 **Saya tahu ini OOC. Alasan utama kenapa ff ini dibuat adalah berita pelegalan pernikahan sejenis yang kemarin sempat ramai juga realita di sekitar. But, no offense. Setiap orang punya pilihan. Dan ini adalah isi pikiran saya yang diselipi curcolan fujoshi teman sekelas yang diam-diam mengaku risih dengan imajinasinya sendiri. Salah satunya adalah ketakutan sudah menjerumuskan objek fantasinya ke 'dunia pelangi' itu. Sedangkan masalah yang datang setelahnya jelas berat untuk ditanggung meski berdua.**

 **Saya rasa cukup. Pada yang berbaik hati meninggalkan review atas fic ini, saya sungguh berterima kasih. Jangan lupa gunakan bahasa yang sopan yaaa^^**

 **Jaa~**

 **P.S : saya minta doanya supaya fic utamanya selesai tepat waktu. Saya iri sama yang udah setor lebih dari satu. Huhuhu. Dan kalau sampai selesai, silahkan siapkan lagu EGOIST—DEPARTURES sebagai BGM karena ffnya bertujuan untuk maso dan menggalaw. Thank you!**


End file.
